scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Travel
'Time Travel' is the twentieth episode of the first season of ''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. It is the first part of a 2 part episode. Premise Scooby and the gang are sent into the future. There, they must solve a mystery at the Mystery Inc. Museum. Synopsis Scooby and the gang get sent into the future! The gang arrives at Shaggy's uncle's house. Shaggy's uncle greets the gang. The gang is going to help him test his new time machine. Shaggy's uncle will be sending them to the year 4054, when they are long dead. The gang eats and enters the time machine. Shaggy's uncle sends them to the future. In the future, the gang sees a museum. It is The Mystery Inc. Museum. Fred takes a photo of it. A man walks past them. He tells them they have great costumes. The gang enters the museum. They meet Lewis, the museum's owner. After paying for a day in the museum, the gang starts looking around. They see the Mystery Machine on display. It is rusty. Fred hugs the van; people all around the museum laugh at him. Scooby and Shaggy go off to the Monster Display Room. Inside, Scooby and Shaggy see the Creeper costume. Shaggy is about to put it on, but a demon rises out from behind it. The demon roars at Scooby and Shaggy. The cowards flee. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are exploring the Clues Room. The gang sees a band of 5 people playing terrible music. The band's name is Drum Star the Band. Fred, Daphne, and Velma flee from the room. They meet 4 people and a dog. The people are the Weldon Mystery Solvers. They tell Fred, Daphne, and Velma "don't dress like those long-dead superstars! We're the new Mystery Inc.!" The people walk off. Velma rolls her eyes. She, Fred, and Daphne laugh at the word "long-dead". Scooby and Shaggy run in. Suddenly, Fred sees something weird. He sees his ghost, Daphne's ghost, Velma's ghost, Shaggy's ghost, and Scooby's ghost. The ghostly Mystery Inc. chase the gang around the museum. After escaping their ghosts, the gang splits up to search for clues. Scooby and Shaggy are searching the gift-shop. They find a book titled: Wonders and Witches!. It includes three mysteries the gang solved involving witches. Shaggy realizes it's the book he wrote last month. Scooby and Shaggy walk around the gift shop. A ghostly Mystery Machine appears. It drives through the gift shop destroying everything. Scooby and Shaggy flee. Outside of the gift shop, Scooby and Shaggy see the demon. It chases them around. The ghostly Mystery Machine drives in. Shaggy dumps water on the Mystery Machine ghost. It vanishes. He and Scooby walk away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. The Future Demon appears. It chases them around. After escaping the demon, Fred, Daphne, and Velma bump into Scooby and Shaggy. Fred sets 2 traps. One trap will capture the demon, and the other will capture the ghosts of Mystery Inc.; Scooby and Shaggy gulp. After trapping the monsters, the gang heads to one room of the museum to unmask the ghosts of Mystery Incorporated. The ghosts are the Weldon Mystery Solvers. They wanted to world to think the gang was evil. The police come and take the Weldon Mystery Solvers away. The episode ends with the gang discovering the demon escaped their trap. To be continued... Cast and characters Villains *The Ghost of Scooby-Doo *The Ghost of Shaggy Rogers *The Ghost of Velma Dinkley *The Ghost of Fred Jones *The Ghost of Daphne Blake *Ghostly Mystery Machine *Future Demon Suspects Culprits Locations *Mystery Inc. Museum Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1